


the one time akashi seijuurou wanted to die

by ouiripon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Short, aomine is a simple man, kuroko can't save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouiripon/pseuds/ouiripon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you happen to know where he is right now?”</p>
<p>The boy hums, furrowing his brows. “I’m not sure… yo Tetsu—“ Masaomi’s eyes snap to the shorter boy behind him, was he there the whole time?—“Did you see Akashi anywhere?”</p>
<p>The Tetsu boy shrugs. “I saw him go out with Midorima.” He says.</p>
<p>“Probably making out at the back.” He comments, snickering. ‘Tetsu’ looks back and forth between his friend and Masaomi, understanding draining the color from his face.</p>
<p>"What did you say?" Akashi Masaomi says, his face growing pale.</p>
<p>Masaomi Akashi picks Seijuurou up for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one time akashi seijuurou wanted to die

**Author's Note:**

> this was mainly inspired by this https://twitter.com/kiouji_18/status/623108003965726720  
> this MAY be OOC but then  
> Aomine is a simple man

The blistering heat of summer’s hottest day hits Akashi Masaomi like a wildfire, and no matter how much he urges the driver to turn up the aircon, the heat still manages to seep in their pristine Ford Mustang. Masaomi figures that this is an inescapable problem that he will have to deal with.

Akashi Masaomi rarely ever visits Teiko Middle School, even as an alumni and primary sponsor for their numerous activities. If possible, he’d much rather send a chauffeur or an equivalent to deal with the tedious aspects of Seijuurou’s education—time is gold, as they say—why waste time with things that can be dealt with by others?

Unfortunately, today’s report card day is an exception, but he will make use of his time here while he can.

After greeting Seijuurou’s adviser with a stern nod, and curt talk about Seijuurou’s exemplary performance in all aspects, (“I’m quite worried he might be overworking himself.” The adviser adds, but Masaomi assures her that everything is within Seijuurou’s grasp) he makes the rounds. He visits offices, checking on finances, possible problems in logistics. He checks with the sports administration if there are any hitches he might need to know about, (“Maintenance fees have gone up considerably—” “it’s fine, we can simply raise the budget.”) and settles everything with the checkbook conveniently stored in his pocket.

After all’s said and done, Masaomi takes out a daintily embroidered handkerchief and dabs his forehead after exiting the main campus. The sun hangs low, and the car would be arriving soon. He checks his watch.

“Probably finishing up.” He murmurs, eyeing the Teiko gymnasium a few meters away. He supposes he could pick up Seijuurou from practice, it _is_ within schedule, after all.

 

Masaomi had been waiting patiently by the door, but Seijuurou never passed by. He frowns. Surely he hadn’t missed his exit?

“Excuse me,” Masaomi says to a passing boy. The boy in question just walked out of the gym, and seems to be the last one out.

“Huh?” he replies intelligibly. He scratches his neck and blinks at the older man.

“Do you know Akashi Seijuurou?”

“Uh…yeah. He’s our captain.”

Masaomi fights back the urge to wrinkle his nose at the informality, but lets it slide. He is a boy, and he is not an Akashi, no need to dwell on it. “Would you happen to know where he is right now?”

The boy hums, furrowing his brows. “I’m not sure… yo Tetsu—“ Masaomi’s eyes snap to the shorter boy behind him, was he there the whole time?—“Did you see Akashi anywhere?”

The Tetsu boy shrugs. “I saw him go out with Midorima.” He says.

“Probably making out at the back.” He comments, snickering. ‘Tetsu’ looks back and forth between his friend and Masaomi, understanding draining the color from his face.

Akashi Masaomi pales in turn. “What did you say?”

“Aomine...Aomine maybe we should go.”

“What?”

“No boys, stay here—can you repeat what you just said?”

Tetsu looks like a possible Teikou mascot at this point. “Nothing, sir—it was just a joke.” He jabs the Aomine boy by the ribs, “Anway, we should get going. Good day Mr. Akashi.”

“Mr. Akashi? Who— _Oh_.” Was all Aomine could let out before he gets dragged out by the shorter boy.

As if God took the cue, Masaomi hears muffled voices slowly growing louder from inside the gym.

“Midorima, don’t be so nervous—“

“You should really be the more cautious one here, Akashi.”

The door slides open.

“Aomine was the last to leave, who else is there to—“ Seijuurou says, before his voice dies at his throat. His eyes widen at the sight of his father.

Akashi Masaomi clears his throat. “Seijuurou.”

The green-haired boy behind him starts looking more and more like a radish with every passing second.

“Father.” Seijuurou blinks, for once in his life, at a loss for words. “I wasn’t aware that you were stopping by.”

Masaomi eyes the disheveled look in his face. “I had business to attend to. Come, let’s go home.”

“Of course,” Seijuurou says, immediately following suit. “I apologize, Midorima, it looks like I’m going by car today.”

“It’s fine.” The green-haired Midorima all but whimpers. He gives a weak bow. “Good day, Mr. Akashi.”

Akashi Masaomi just nods, and turns around. The two wait for the car in awkward silence, and enter the back seat. The rumble of the engine fills in the awkward gaps that Seijuurou makes no show of breaking. Masaomi clears his throat once more.

“Seijuurou…”

“Yes?”

“Who is that?”

“He’s the Vice Captain of the team, we were having a meeting after training ended.”

“Meeting.” Masaomi reiterates.

“Yes.” Seijuurou looks straight ahead, and his voice is firm with conviction. “Meeting.”

“Seijuurou…your face is quite red.”

“It _is_ a rather hot day, isn’t it father?”

Masaomi stays silent, confusion boiling in him. It was unthinkable. Yes, it is out of Seijuurou’s character to do preposterous things like that, Masaomi tells himself as he looks out the window. Seijuurou would never distract himself that way.

 

 

Seijuurou discreetly wipes the saliva off the side of his face.


End file.
